


始める | introducing my free! ocs

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: 幼なじみ | childhood friends [2]
Category: Free!, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: information regarding my ocs and certain locations featured in my various! free x original character story[art does not belong to me unless stated otherwise]





	1. start.

art does not belong to me unless stated otherwise. 

* * *

template used belongs to visionarydame on deviantart

[ **template used** ](https://deviantart.com/visionarydame/art/general-original-character-blank-template-619432046)

* * *

i will be using this to further expand on the story, [大好き | free!](https://www.quotev.com/story/12241852/%E5%A4%A7%E5%A5%BD%E3%81%8D-free) and to give more information on the original characters, locations, etc. in the story

* * *

all profiles will be updated as the story goes on and a new profile will be made with every story


	2. [y/n] seo | book one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing reader during book one

[note : this is not what reader looks like just the haircut]

**introduction of character|**

**name : **[y/n] seo

**age : **16 

**gender : **female 

**sexual/ romantic orientation : **[up to the reader]

**nickname(s) : **

[f/n]-senpai(by rei) 

**alias(es) : **[y/n] mariya sakurazaki(birthname)

**date of birth : **[up to the reader]

**status : **alive 

**astrological/ zodiac sign : **[up to the reader]

**ethnicity : **japanese 

**blood type : **[up to the reader]

**affiliation(s)/ organization(s) : **

iwatobi high school

iwatobi boys' volleyball club

iwatobi boys' swimming club

seo's

iwatobi swimming club(formerly)

iwatobi junior high(formerly)

**occupation(s) : **

student 

manager of iwatobi volleyball club 

manager of seo's 

* * *

**the character's appearance|**

**general appearance : **

**height : **4'11"(150 cm) - 5'2"(157 cm) 

* * *

**about the character|**

**personality : **

**like(s) : **anime, friendship and slice of life manga, sweets, silence, volleyball, cliches, horror movies 

**dislike(s) : **crowds, invasion of personal space, being called short, being called sakura

**hobby(ies) : **swimming, reading, writing, cooking

* * *

**the character's relationship with others|**

**love interest(s) : **

makoto tachibana

haruka nanase

nagisa hazuki

rei ryuugazaki

rin matsuoka

[more will be added in time] 

**friend(s) : **makoto tachibana, haruka nanase, nagisa hazuki, rin matsuoka, narumi ueda(oc), etc.

[more will be added in time] 

**relationship(s) : **

[will be added in time] 

* * *

**the character's abilities|**

**swimming|**

**stamina : **3/5

**body : **1.5/5

**mental strength : **5/5

**water repellency : **3/5

**logic : **5/5

**volleyball|**

**power : **2/5

**speed : **4/5

**agility : **5/5

**technique : **4/5

**game sense : **5/5

**stamina : **4/5

[will be detailed further in time]

* * *

**the character's familial/ biographical information|**

**birthplace : **iwatobi, japan

**family : **

[m/n] (née seo) sakurazaki[mother, deceased] 

shinichi sakurazaki[father, deceased] 

shintaro sakurazaki[older brother]

himika seo[maternal aunt] 

* * *

**trivia|**

[will be added in time]


End file.
